buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 3
Thursday, 10:13a.m., the cafeteria. Rachel hasn't even touched her food, she just kept jabbing them with a fork, wondering about that 'Alucard' guy. "Rachel, you've been like this since yesterday, you gotta eat something." Tasuku said, concerned about her health. "I'm not hungry." 'She's not even saying my name, or looking at me!' Tasuku thought, normally, every time they talked, Rachel would at least look at Tasuku, but this time was different. Berith saw Rachel's sad expression and walked over, he lightly tapped Tasuku's shoulder. "Hey, Tasuku. What's wrong with Rachel?" he asked, worried about his...frienemy. "It's Legendary-Oh, forget it." Tasuku hesitated again, "Some guy named Alucard and his buddy spied on Rachel, we found out about it and challenged him to a buddyfight, we lost and now Rachel's sad about it." "I'm not sad about losing a buddyfight!" Rachel suddenly cut in, "I'm just worried about that Alucard guy coming back." she looked down at her plate again, then she noticed a reflection on her spoon. Alucard. The first thing she did was flip the whole table over and looked at him, not caring how it affected other students, or buddies."YOU!" she pointed towards Alucard, "You were on the roof of my house, why were you there?" Alucard just looked at her and hesitated, "I don't know what you're talking about, I was at home, studying. You must have been playing computer games for too long and imagined it." "Why you- Wait a minute, how do you know about that?" Rachel started accusing him, "It was just an example, a total coincidence, but judging by your reaction, it was completely true." Alucard said calmly, "Stop lying and come clean already!" " I don't know what you're talking about." "Why you-" she held her core deck case out. It transformed into a staff again, even though Buddy Skills were not allowed in school, there were no rules about luminizing your core deck case. Alucard let his black core deck case transform into a massive clock behind him. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" They chanted, even their buddies were cheering, some of the monsters even started betting. "I'll give you my newest track album for free if that girl wins." Asmodai betted. "Nin" Tsukikage held a scroll out that said, "I'll give you ten of my Shurikens if the girly boy wins." "It's a deal." Asmodai answered. Berith suddenly stepped in front of Rachel, everyone stopped talking. "What are you doing?!" Rachel whispered to Berith, "I'll handle this creep," "Are you crazy?! If he could beat me, than how are you going to defeat him?!" Rachel shouted, already knowing what was going to happen next. "Shouldn't you be worrying about your buddy?" Berith pointed towards Tasuku, who was being crushed by the large expensive table. "Oh! Sorry, Tasuku!" Rachel ran over to Tasuku, "Just keep this thing off me!" he grunted, they lifted the table, accidentally spilling pudding all over Tasuku's clothes. "Aw...And I just had this cleaned!" he complained, "I smell pudding." Drum said, sniffing the air. He looked Tasuku and saw all the pudding on him. "PUDDING!!!" he ran towards Tasuku like a maniac, blood thirsty for pudding. "Ah, get away from me!" Tasuku immediately noticed Drum and started running out of the cafeteria. "Pudding! Come back!" shouted Drum as he chased Tasuku. "Eh?" Rachel just stayed at where she stood, staring at Tasuku and Drum. Oh, that's gonna leave a mark. "After school, in the skylight stadium." "Got it." Alucard smirked at Berith, if someone as weak as Rachel beat him, then it'll surely be a piece of cake. TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP TIME JUMP 1:34p.m., the famous Skylight Stadium, it was famous because it's roof was completely made of glass, they used copper to make the supporters that held the glass, they eventually detailed it into a bunch of flowers, the craftsmanship was truly amazing. Berith was in the deck area once more, waiting for Alucard to show up, he turned around and paced the floor again. "Remind me why we're helping her again." Yamigarasu asked, "It's because she's our friend, plus seeing her sad is making me sad." Yamigarasu rolled his eyes and sighed, "You humans are all so weak on the inside." The sound of footsteps came from down the hall. Alucard appeared with his buddy, and stood in the deck area. "Took you long enough." "I'm just fashionably late," Berith grew annoyed by him, he could see why Rachel didn't like him at all." "All right, let's begin!" "Descend from the darkness and strike down your opponents with the swiftness of light. Luminize, Ninjitsu Art, Stealth Lightning." Berith's black and cyan highlighted core deck case turned into a giant shuriken 1/3 of Berith's height once again. Now it's Alucard's turn. "FEEL THE DARKNESS AS YOUR BLOOD BOILS UNDER THE RED MOON!! LUMINIZE!! Bloody Moon Annihilation!!" Alucard's bloody core deck case turned into a giant clock behind him. "I'm with Katana World!" Yamigarasu slammed the flag pole into the ground, "And I'm with Darkness Dragon World." he held his flag in his hand and threw it aside, the flag vanished as it fell. Although that doesn't mean he loses the game, it's actually very rude to your own world. Or at least it would seem to Berith. Berith: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Alucard: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 "Mind if I went first?" Alucard asked, "Be my guest." Berith spat the word guest with disgust. ALUCARD'S MOVE "Charge and Draw." Alucard looked at his hand, it was more of a second turn hand, but he had no regrets about going first. "I call to the right, Black Dragon, Dividers. Dividers, go ahead and attack Berith!" A huge green dragon appeared in Alucard's right position. It didn't even have eyes, yet it seemed perfectly capable of killing Berith. It dived towards him, Berith put his arms up in defense, but it crashed through his defense effortlessly... END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:7 Alucard: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 BERITH'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Berith drew a card from his Shuriken, which caused it to spin. The sunlight from the roof shone down on the Shuriken, making it gleam. "I call to the center, Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen. And to the left, Sniping Ninja, Yoichi. And buddy call to the right, Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu. I cast set spell, Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge, and Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation!" Yamigarasu flew up and swooped down into the right position, a ninja wearing camouflage with a giant sniper took the left, while a fire-themed ninja stood in the center, protecting Berith. "And my Poison Mist Formation is complete. Alright, Yamigarasu, take care of that pesky Dividers!" Yamigarasu nodded and shot Dividers, turning him into red card particles. "Yoichi, attack the fighter!" Yoichi turned his gun and aimed it at Alucard's head, and pulled the trigger. A blast of green light came out of the gun and fly towards Alucard, "I cast Black Dragon Shield." Alucard raised his hand to cast it, a large head of a dragon appeared before him and blocked the attack, laughing as it did. "And I gain 1 life." Alucard announced as his life counter increased by 1. Berith growled at the head. "Gokuen, attack the fighter!" The ninja jumped forward and prepared to wipe the smug look of Alucard's face, "I cast Death Grip!" A heart appeared in Alucard's hand, Alucard crushed it with ease. Gokuen fell on the ground and gripped his chest, before turning into particles. "No!" Berith shouted, his center was wipe open now. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:2 Gauge:0 Life:7 Alucard: Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:11 ALUCARD'S MOVE "Draw. Charge and Draw." Alucard looked at his hand and grinned. Berith grew worried by this. What could Alucard have installed for him. CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW Rachel walked along the school hall, not caring whether she'll get in trouble or not, she doesn't feel safe in her house anymore, Tasuku was still running away from Drum, who wanted to eat him. Their class teacher was monitoring the hallway, he saw Rachel's sad expression and walked over, "What's with the long face?" he asked, Rachel just stared at the ground before answering, "Some guy named Alucard is stalking me, I'm scared to go home. He might be waiting for me there." "Alucard?" Osoroshi thought, he was one of the top students in his class, why would he stalk Rachel? But judging by Rachel's bummed out expression, it was probably true. "I can find you a new home." "Oh really, how?" Rachel said smugly, "Just follow me." he started walking to a different direction, Rachel got curious and followed him. Left,left,right,left,right,right,left, was the direction they went, "Are we there yet?" Rachel asked, "We're already here." Osoroshi pointed to a wooden door, it looked strangely medieval. "You want me to live in there?" Rachel asked, "Just open the door and see." Osoroshi smirked, Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the door. Immediately, she was sucked in. "WHOA!!!" Rachel screamed as she was pulled in by an invisible force. *Splat* She fell on something soft. She opened her eyes, and found herself in a cave full of Gummy Slimes! "AH!" Rachel screamed once more, the gummy slime she fell on was now a pile of sludge, it slowly reformed and said 'Gummy' in a questioning tone. Wait a minute, this was the gummy slime she used in battle! This was her gummy slime! "Oh my gosh! Where am I?" she looked around, "Gummy?" the Dungeon Enemy started hoping towards an exit, "Wait up!" she said running after it, she felt something on her hand and looked, "Huh?" she had her Magic Staff luminized, and she seemed to be wearing a robe. She looked at herself and thought she looked like a wizard. She hoped out of the cave with Gummy and saw the sun, it was very bright. Once her eyes adjusted, she saw a beautiful landscape with a lake surrounded by flowers and had a village next to it. Monsters of the unknown flew over the village, wait a minute. Blade?! The phoenix flew over the village, firing it's sharp feathers into the wooden buildings, people ran in terror. "Blade?! What are you doing?! STOP!!" she yelled, "Huh? RACHEL?!" the phoenix stopped and looked at her, "Now!" yelled a familiar voice. A red laser flew up and shot Blade, he disintegrated and dropped a chest on the ground. "Blade!" she ran towards them and saw a group of people surrounding the chest. They all looked very familiar, "We got some of it's feathers!"said a female voice. "Alright! Great job, everyone." said a male voice, she still didn't recognized them until it hit her. "Team G.M?! Kuguru, Gao, Tetsuya, Baku, Paruko?!" she blurted it out. Everyone stared at her, "What?! Rachel?! How'd you get into Dungeon World?!" Ocker shouted, "Dungeon World? I'm in Dungeon World?!" she shouted in surprise, kinda think of it, this place didn't look like Earth at all. "Humans aren't suppose to be here! I'll take you back-Why are you dressed like a Sage?" Ocker asked, "Huh? This?" Rachel looked at herself, she wore a robe similiar to Kuguru's , except she wore a ridiculous oversized head that had ribbons that hung all the way to the ground. "I don't know, I just looked like this when I got here." "What? But, how is that possible? You're not-" Ocker got interrupted by Kuguru, "It seems she's turned into a monster just like us." Kuguru said, propping up her glasses. "What?! But that's impossible!" Kirwa claimed, "But look at her, doesn't she look like a wizard like me and Addrick?" Kuguru turned towards Kirwa, "M-Maybe, but can she do magic?" Kirwa sputtered, "Magic? I don't know." Rachel shook her head, "See!" Kirwa taunted, "Hmph!" Kuguru walked towards Rachel with her book. "Here, try summoning this spell with your staff." Kuguru showed her book to Rachel. "I think I can do it." Rachel said while reading the book. "You might wanna stand back." Kuguru warned everyone, everyone except Kirwa took a step back. "We'll see about that." Rachel held her staff above her head, "Wind Spiral!" A tornado immediately formed, blowing all the dust into everyone's faces, especially Kirwa, who underestimated her. "Ahha! So long suckers!" Blade reformed from the ashes and flew away. "Oh no, yo!" Tetsuya did a little dance, pointing towards Phoenix who was cackling away. "That was amazing!" "Yeah, that was awesome!" "How did you even do that?" the group praised her, "Thank you, but I have to get back home." Rachel said sadly, "Oh, come on. Stay for a while, form a party with us." Gao insisted, "What? Really?! You'd let me join you guys?!" "Sure why not?" Gao said happily, "Hey, why don't you join our party?" Ocker asked, "Huh? Aren't you guys all a team?" "Huh?" Team G.M. and the others looked at each other. Kuguru turned around and propped up her glasses again, "No, we're not, we're two different guilds who only work together to defend this village." "Yeah, what she said." Ocker agreed. "Why don't you join us?" "No, join us!" "No, us!" the group argued. They even started fighting, knowing this wouldn't end until she picked a guild, she spoke up, "Um...why not both?" she said sheepishly, "Huh?!" the group stopped fighting and looked at her. CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW "I pay one gauge to equip Evil Death Scythe!" A gauge disappeared from Alucard's gauge zone and the menacing scythe appeared in Alucard's hand. "Now I pay one more gauge to call Death Ruler, Gallows to the right, and Death Wizard Dragon to the left." A skeletal demon took the right position, the dragon that dressed as a wizard took the left. The wizard once again pointed his staff at Alucard and caused 1 damage to him. 2 more gauge flew out of the clock's hands and into the gauge zone. "Death Wizard, attack Berith." A lightning bolt flew out of the Dragon's staff and struck Berith, causing him 2 damage. "Surprise!" Alucard appeared in front of Berith while he was still recovering from the blast. He slashed his scythe into Berith's body, causing him another 2 damages. "Alright, Gallows. You're up!" the skeletal figure charged Berith and sliced him with his claws. "I cast Art of Body Replacement!" Berith faded away and appeared behind Gallows. Berith let out a sigh of relief Gallows didn't get him. Alucard just chuckled. "Now why didn't you use that card earlier?" Alucard asked, "You think I don't know about Darkness Dragon World? Think again!" Berith taunted, Alucard grew annoyed by this. He grew angrier when Yamigarasu and Yoichi shot him. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:1 Gauge:0 Life:3 Alucard: Hand:1 Gauge:3 Life:8 BERITH'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" "Set Spell, Poison Mist Formation!" purple water formed around Alucard, fitting his background, but it also caused him 1 damage. "I call to the center, Electron Ninja, Shiden!" The robotic ninja appeared in the center. "Cyber Analyse! I discard 1 ninja from my hand and pay one gauge to draw 2 cards!" Berith's remaining gauge disappeared along with his remaining card. 2 more cards flew out of Berith's Shuriken and into his hand. "Now everyone, link attack Alucard!" Yoichi and Yamigarasu shot Alucard, while Shiden threw a Kunai at him. Causing him 3 damage. "You're finished!" Berith shouted, "I cast Clear Serinity!" Berith's Shuriken spun violently, causing three cards to fly out into the gauge. "Final Phase! Secret Sword, Lethal Formation!" A huge blue summoning circle appeared in front of Berith, along with three scrolls. "5ET!" Berith shouted as he placed one of the scrolls into the circle. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:0 Gauge:3 Life:3 Alucard: Hand:1 Gauge:3 Life:4 ALUCARD'S MOVE What's happening?! How am I losing so fast?!, Alucard thought in his head, " I won't lose to you! Draw! Charge and Draw!" "Gallows, attack Berith!" The skeletal figure dashed towards Shiden, Shiden thrusted his Kunai into Gallows, but he vanished and appeared behind Berith, clawing him. Alucard gain 1 life from this, "Death Wizard! Attack Shiden! Berith's mine." The wizard shot a lightning bolt at Shiden, overloaded with electricity, Shiden exploded into particles. Yamigarasu and Yoichi smiled, they aimed their guns at Alucard, causing him 2 damages, "Take this!" Alucard swung his scythe at Berith, who suddenly vanished along with the whole world. "What?! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" "I knew you would get cocky, and try to finish me off on your own." Berith said behind Alucard, he turned around and slashed the illusion of Berith. "Your fate is sealed! I cast, Secret Sword, Shooting Star!" Berith grabbed his Shuriken and sliced through the star and created a super nova. Destroying Alucard's Death Scythe, and dealing him 3 damages. WINNER: BERITH KAGESUTA Alucard sat on the ground, still full of anger. Berith walked over and stood over him, angry as well. "Now come with me and apologize to Rachel, and promise to never stalk her again!" Berith shouted, Alucard just laughed on the ground, "BUDDY SKILL:ON" a pair of black wings appeared behind his back. "You really think this is over?! Guess again!" Alucard and Bloody flew towards the Skylight and broke through the glass, causing debris to fall into the stadium. "Berith!" Yamigarasu shouted, as he pushed Berith away from the falling debris. The chunk of glass shattered upon contact with the ground. "Phew, thanks, Yamigarasu." Berith thanked him, "Now let's get out of here!" "BUDDY SKILL:ON" A pair of silver shurikens appeared on Berith's shoulders, making flight, possible. They both flew out of the stadium just in time to watch it crumble, "The stadium..." Berith said sadly, just how strong was this Alucard? CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW CHANGING POINT OF VIEW "Rachel~" "Where are you~?" Tasuku asked, he wondered down the hallways looking for her, Gao managed to reach Drum in time to get him away from Tasuku. "Rachel! It's not fun playing these childish games!" He shouted, still no one appeared, he sighed and wondered down another hallway. Osoroshi opened a door behind him, Tasuku noticed and turned around. "Osoroshi!" "Please, just call me Roshi." Roshi put his hand over his heart. "Okay? Do you know where Rachel is? I can't seem to find her." Tasuku asked, if anyone, Roshi must have seen her. "She's not here, she already left the school." "Oh." Tasuku replied sadly, "Thanks for your help, I guess." Tasuku said before walking away. "Wait," Roshi walked over and held his hand out, he had something in his hand, a wooden core deck case with five cards. "What's this for?" Tasuku asked, confused by why Roshi was giving him a core deck case, and what were those cards? "Don't look at the cards until you get home, okay?" Roshi said and turned away, "Okay, but why-" too late, Roshi was already gone. Tasuku looked at the wooden core deck case and wondered what the cards was, but shrugged it off and headed home. The End. Author's notes. Can you guess what those cards are? Tune in next time on Buddy Warriors! Category:Blog posts